<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Were Gone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645443">If I Were Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry that's really just me vagueposting about my mom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Heavy Angst, I'm just warning for everything that might be there, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, idk how to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry that's really just me vagueposting about my mom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Were Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I died tomorrow,<br/>Would you comb through every memory of me,<br/>Asking what you could have done differently?<br/>If there was any way you could have saved me?<br/>Or would you resent me for being so selfish,<br/>My last act on this cruel earth<br/>Obligating you to empty your pockets<br/>For a funeral that doesn't solve anything and is pointless in the end,<br/>Just like everything else you've tried to do for me?</p>
<p>If I went missing tomorrow,<br/>Would you search high and low,<br/>Checking in every corner of the earth until you found me?<br/>Would you wrap me in your warm embrace<br/>And apologize for driving me away?<br/>Or would you bemoan the time, the energy, the resources<br/>Needed to put together a search party, <br/>Looking for someone who doesn’t want to be found? <br/>Would you give up the second it became clear you wouldn’t find me?<br/>Would you yell at the top of your lungs when I,<br/>Kicking and screaming,<br/>Was dragged home by a stranger who thought they were helping,<br/>Years after my legal death?</p>
<p>If I were gone,<br/>Would you be angry?<br/>Heartbroken?<br/>Relieved?<br/>What tears would you weep?<br/>Would you weep for me at all?<br/>How quickly would you move on?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>